


Hey Beautiful Angel

by mr_bonez



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Mentioned Etho, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Roses, Secret Crush, Xisumavoid Thinking, and having a bad sleep schedule, but honesly what hermits have good sleep schedules, just xisuma quietly being gay, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_bonez/pseuds/mr_bonez
Summary: On the rare occasion that night is allowed to pass on its own, Xisuma allows himself the opportunity to muse on the love of his life.
Relationships: Xisumavoid/Etho (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Hey Beautiful Angel

When the Hermits fell asunder and entwined themselves in the foolishness that was petty squabbles, it was not uncommon for the woes of night to be forgotten and allowed to pass at its own pace. Those who lie neutral caught themselves up with their own projects, working mindlessly like drones, and even they had no mind to sleep through the dark.

It was times like this that Xisuma had no qualms with letting his mind wander, and it was times like this that his thoughts often drifted to that of Ethoslab.

Etho, though in his chaotic finery, posed a formidable presence among those in Hermitcraft.

Some unnerved by his disinterest in loyalty, others by the status he held among his peers of whom wandered all walks of life—from redstone to building—, nobody could deny how well he carried out his (although primarily only self-assigned and often unwanted) duties and the popularity he held.

In short, he was beloved.

He carried himself with an air of superiority unmatched, and though it was made very obvious that he didn't really think of himself in such a manner, Xisuma wouldn't blame him if it had been real. Through all the jokes and pretend incompetence, Etho truly was worth everything he pretended to hold himself to.

And Xisuma wanted to wash him in his affections—To cradle him in his arms and promise him the world as he smothered him with kisses. Even if those promises could only be made in the silence of the few moments they shared together and the times which called for him to make them with the lie of feelings solely platonic, he would do his best to uphold them because he wished to Etho the world and nothing less.

In short, he was beloved by _him_.

It truly was a shame that they stood on opposing sides, that Etho dared to have stole the beauty of the grass away. So his affections had to be quieted, lips pinned shut only to open to spew fabricated distaste for the rebellion. He had favor for the grass, indeed, but not such that he'd shun the harmony of the server. Alas, though, he had a reputation that must remain upheld.

Their love— _his_ love, should it go unshared—had to be put on hold for the time being. The Turf War took priority. He might be the admin, but he worked as a mediator. Mayor trumps admin, and he bowed to the whims of the landscaping king (he was a king, really, as he ruled the lands with an iron fist and not with the subtly that a mayor truly should). To any outsider, the power dynamic would come across as nothing less than odd.

As the admin, he was the king of kings, wasn't he? The power to just... snap away any obstacles, to have the world curl around his fists as he so pleased lie easily in his reach. He was about as powerful as a decked out Netherite sword, more so even. In all sense of the word, he was a dignitary on Hermitcraft.

But Xisuma was not one for cruelty. He did not snap away obstacles, and he did not curl the world around his fists. He did not aim to be powerful, he did not choose to be a dignitary. Yes, the dynamic was odd, but it was just _correct_.

All things considered, maybe that's what made him unable to tell Etho how he felt.

His fingers twisted a rose—shamefully broken off of someone else's rose bush—in his grip, arm bending to bring the flower up to his face. It reminded him of his beloved. The head of which invited anyone to come and witness it in all its sunkissed glory, but the thorns demanding politeness of anyone who dared lie their hands upon it and a sworn injury to whoever might fail to meet the expectations of kindness.

The way his carefree twirls managed to dodge the speckled thorns made him smile. He would never hurt Etho, even when his words and actions came before his thoughts, just like how he would never prick himself on a thorn, even when his mind wandered past the rose itself.

The sky dyes itself shades of blues and pinks, the cools and warms of the color wheel meeting in a pleasant blend further than even Grian donned with an damage-less elytra and infinite rockets can reach.

Though it has not yet made its appearance, Xisuma knows that soon the sun will ascend upon the sky and his mind will insist upon his returning to his work.

He absently senses as the Hermits begin to slide back into their usual rhythm, and knows that the night will begin to be kept at bay yet again, and so will his thoughts of the alluring chaos that is Ethoslab. Allowing the rose to fall from his grasp, and turning from the beginnings of the day to the finality of his base, his musing is called to a close, perhaps for the final time this week, maybe even for the rest of the season.

It's no problem, though. His love is not reliant on his affections being a constant of his mind, for it is always there and always will be.

Nevertheless, he hopes for another night to himself sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> before you comment, i am aware of the rumors that xisuma is not comfortable with shipping. however, as far as i am aware, they are only rumors. if i can be provided with proof that x is uncomfortable (such as clips), then i will stop producing xisuma ship content. this, however, will not be taken down for the sole reasoning that it is a request. anyways, i hope you enjoyed because i had fun writing this


End file.
